Roses are Red, As is Blood
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: When Switzerland gets triple bombed and destroyed by and unknown person, Innocent Liechtenstein gets herself involved and is out for revenge. Snapped!Liechtenstein, Multiple character deaths and lots of Violence. Some Swearing too.
1. The Bombing

**Warning: There is some seriously messed up and twisted stuff in here like blood, gore, and the turning of an innocent girl into a psycho murderous killer. If you read my other story 'A Heart' you know its gonna have descriptive explaings of twisted gory stuff. Oh and plus, multiple character deaths 'cause I love killing off the Hetalia gang. JK XD Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

August First, Switzerland's birthday. It was supposed to be happy day not one covered in blood. Although he didn't want to do anything special, he agreed to go on a picnic with his sister, Lichtenstein. He never agreed to be coughing up blood on his sister, Liechtenstein.

It was sunny day. They sat under a tree on a hill. Just the two of them, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein had prepared sandwiches for the both of them. While they ate them, she asked an innocent question out of curiosity. All it was asking was how they tasted. And Switzerland responded by saying 'It tastes like sandwich'.

It taste like sandwich. Those were her brother's last words before the sky erupted in a blackish-red and the ground shook like it would split. Three deafening cracks split the air. Three times Switzerland was bombed

And the blood. All of it, her brother's. The hill ran red with his own blood which he hacked up. Multiple deep scars ran across his whole body, gushing blood. Staining his crisp green uniform a dark brown till the blood seeped through the fabric turning it red. Even his very tear ducts ran red tears of blood. Liechtenstein had never seen so much blood nor realised how much a body could hold.

There was not an inch of him that was not covered in blood. And then the coughing stopped. The struggling, withering, and gasping had all stopped. Although there were still sounds of destruction and screams in the background, everything seemed to go silent for Liechtenstein. She blinked.

"Big brother, wake up. Stop playing around, you're a nation you can't die." Liechtenstein voice came out in barely a whisper.

A drop a water landed on Switzerland's red cheek making a stark contrast from everything else. Liechtenstein cradled her brother's head in her lap, not caring for the colour it turned her dress. More water droplets landed on Switzerland's head as Liechtenstein cries broke through the air.

* * *

**I hope I did okay with this, maybe you could tell me~? *cough*-Review-*cough* and I wonder if I spelled Liechtenstein right... Till then, See ya~!**


	2. The Stabbing

**You know, if you're looking for an awesome plot in this story I suggest you turn back because this is a Fic. were its centred around killing so I thought I'd just say that. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was America, of that Liechtenstein was sure. It made the most sense anyways. After all he was the one with all the bombs. So Liechtenstein took her Swiss Army knife -the one that Switzerland gave her for her birthday- and headed to America.

America was in his office when she came. He looked up at the intruder annoyed but when he saw that it was innocent Lili, his look turned to sympathy.

"Dude I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. Currently I'm trying to find who did it." America said.

"Don't play dumb" said Liechtenstein. Her voice was almost expressionless. Almost, save for the threatening.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" America asked, worried.

"You know what I mean. You bombed Big Brother." She said rather dismissively.

"WHAT?! Why would I do that? Sure he isn't the most likeable person but I would never do that!" Protested America.

Liechtenstein did not care for his excuses. Instead she brought out her hand that she was hiding behind her back. America's eyes widened as he saw the knife she held. America also noticed the red stains her dress. He never noticed them yet because it blended in with her dress.

"Hey, even if I didn't like your brother, think about this politically. I need him! Plus he's a neutra-"

All the words stopped as Liechtenstein held the blade right between his eyes. Suddenly she flipped the knife and hit him square between the eyes with the hilt. America's glasses broke apart.

"Texas! Lili what are you do-"

He was stopped again as Liechtenstein held the blade beside his chest. Only this time, the blade was in him. In other words he was stabbed.

Liechtenstein brutally pulled out the blade only to place it back in. She repeated till America fell back on the ground. Then she leapt on him and rather than jabbing she raked through the skin when pulling out.

Her face was splattered with his warm blood. Her hands were stained with it. Her dress was literally soaking it but yet, she didn't stop. She probably stabbed through every organ in his upper abdomen and there was not a shred a skin left on his chest when she was done.

She slowly drew herself up. She found that she couldn't stand straight without a crook in it. Then she saw the security cameras. She smiled crookedly for them and ran the knife she used to kill America across her tongue. She savored every last drop.

Then she began to look for any signs that proved America killed her brother. There was not single paper left untouched. Not a single one not marked by blood.

There was also not a single paper on her brother's death.

Liechtenstein looked over to the mess on the floor like it was nothing. It was just another unnecessary kill. But she'd do anything for brother. Even if meant killing the entire world.

* * *

**If it's hard to tell America's dead but he didn't kill Switzerland. And if anyone watches animes were psychos kill people like me, you can substitute my bad image Lili with those other crazies and their posture.** **I'm glad other people like this story too so I'll update soon for all you violent lovelies ~! Till then, See ya~!**


	3. The Deceit

Liechtenstein felt a hand on her shoulder as she was about to leave America. She turned around, annoyed then surprised. A strange man whom she was sure she'd never meet yet seen was standing behind her. There was a crazed look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, suspicious.

"I'm Canada." The man replied.

"Well what do you want? I need to...'Visit' Austria now and I can't wait."

"I know what happened to your brother, for that I'm sorry but the killer is still at large. My brother, America, just got killed by them. And I think its Russia."

"Whats your point?" She asked, a bit confused.

"My point is if your out for revenge, then you should go see Russia. He's the one with the bombs and grudges against America."

Liechtenstein considered it. It actually made sense. Of course the Russian man would have something against her Big Brother.

She nodded. "Thank you, I think I'll go there now but first." Liechtenstein lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach.

"I knew who you were. You're the one with your precious maple syrup and crap. Well try digesting it now with no stomach." She taunted.

She swung her arm that was still in Canada's stomach to the right cutting the organ in half. Blood splattered on the ground. Liechtenstein licked her knife clean and headed for the next ship headed to Russia.

A Few Hours Later~

Liechtenstein was now wandering in Russia's big house. There were so many doors. She didn't know which to take so she took the one on her left.

Inside was not Russia, but his three Baltics. Perfect. She mentally grinned and put on her worried, innocent face on.

"U-um I got lost. Can you tell me where Mister Russia is?" She asked.

Though the Baltics were surprised to see her, the told her the way. Innocent Lili nodded. And then they apologised for her brother's death.

Liechtenstein broke down and started to cry. The Baltics surrounded her and comforted her.

Liechtenstein looked over to the door and made sure it was closed. It was. The she got out her knife and stabbed them quickly in their limbs then head and finally their chest.

Three down in once, eh? She was getting more skilled at this. She then followed Lithuania's directions and ended up Russia's office.

* * *

**Casualties: America, Canada, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. Sorry if I couldn't make their deaths more interesting. But anyway, next is Russia! Or is he? Till then, See ya~!**


	4. The Knives

Liechtenstein opened the door to where Russia should be. If he wasn't, Lithuania was going to be chopped into a bunch of smaller pieces.

Sure enough though, Russia was there. He got up from his seat which resembled one that she saw England have before.

"You're here to become one with me, da?" He said.

Suprise was every thing here. That was the only way she could've brought down all the others. The only way she did. And when it came to play acting, there was no fooling Russia. So lunged at him.

She aimed straight at his heart. Just as the knife was about to slide in, Russia brought out his pipe and blocked it.

"You underestimate me, da? My sister is skilled with knives. She is so scary!"

Liechtenstein pushed the knife with all her might but the pipe wouldn't budge nor break for that matter.

"I have to get...REVENGE FOR BIG BROTHER!" She screamed and withdrew the knife only to jab it in Russia's face sixteen times before driving it in his heart.

She wiped her knife on her dress not allowing to taste it. She didn't want to taste the blood of a monster.

"Liechtenstein, is that you? And is that Russia on the floor...What is he doing there?" A scared voice floated from the entrance.

Liechtenstein turned to find Ukraine standing there. She felt a little guilty for doing this but anything for Switzerland.

Liechtenstein began to tear up. "I-I don't know what happened I it just-"

Ukraine came over but instead of hugging and comforting Lili, she punched her in the face. Lichtenstein was shocked. It didn't take her long to recover though. She turned and drove the knife between Ukraine's breasts that she was always jealous of.

Red blossomed on her white shirt and was dead. Gone. Pity, Ukraine was always nice to her like a mother.

suddenly she felt a knife penetrating her left side. She looked and saw Belarus there. It was Belarus's knife in her side.

"You killed big brother and big sister. Why? You have no right to walk this Earth anymore for that." She said.

Belarus drew her knife out and went for Liechtenstein's heart. Then began a heated knife battle.

You would expect Liechtenstein to be at a disadvantage with the wound in her side but she didn't even feel it. She was immune to the pain.

But like Russia said, his sister was with blades. It was frightening. And even more than that was the fact that Belarus was winning and she was losing. There was only one way to win this fight.

Liechtenstein reached over for one of Russia's flower pots with Sunflowers in them and broke it on Belarus's head. In the split second that she was dazed, Liechtenstein slit her wrists and let her bleed to death.

Now that all of her enemies were gone for now, she looked through Russia's stuff.

Once again, there was nothing on her brother. The Canadian had been wrong. If she hadn't killed him before she would've now in a much more painful way.

She did however, find multiple files on China and that he produced a lot of explosives.

So that's where she was going.

* * *

**Hehe, I'm getting better at this Lichtenstein spelling business =W=. But yeah Canada was a bit crazy...So now its China or it...Till then, See ya~!**


	5. The Snapping

China was surprised to find cute little Lili in his office. They hadn't talked much because of her brother but since he is no more he guessed it wouldn't be a problem.

There was a problem however. Since they never talked much to each other, unannounced visits were strange like now.

"Nihao Liechtenstein. What are you doing here aru."

She doesn't reply. Instead she walk closer to China. The Asian nation, sensing something was wrong moved back and grabbed his ever-present wok. He raised it up threateningly, fully intending to use.

Liechtenstein lunged, knife brandished. China dodged, stepping to the right though she managed to cut of his ponytail, and brought his wok down on her head, hopping she would fall unconscious.

No such luck however. In fact, whatever shreds of sanity she had left was knocked out. She turned to look at the older man, killing intent intensified to full fold.

She stabbed him multiple times between the eyes were his wise brain lay. She had no intention of stopping. If it wasn't for , Taiwan, and Hong-Kong entering, who knows how long she would have been there.

Instead she focused in her new three live prey and sliced all there heads off.

"Pity, I wanted a fight...Hmm...I know! I know the perfect person who I can have fun with and he's not far from here!" Liechtenstein laughed maniaclly to herself, forgetting about her brother and revenge entirely.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness and short chapter~! I actually skipped this one and started working one the other one 'cause I just love the idea of it, I'm so twisted. What's it about, it's a surprise but here's a hint it's a game. *Insert evil devilish smile here* Till then, See ya~!**


	6. The Game

"Come out Japaaaan~. Where ever you are I'll find youuuu~. Every damn time." Liechtenstein sang in a sick twisted voice.

Japan's heart beat like crazy from his hiding spot located near a tall building. It was suprising how Liechtenstein could not hear it with her snapped sences.

It was litarally like a living nightmare. One moment, he's having tea with Liechtenstein, the next, she was holding a knife at his throat. Then began the devil's game of hide-and-seek.

It was still a mystery to Japan why she had let him go only to start hunting him. The only possible reason was for her sick entertainment. But the sweet girl was incapable of such un-sweet things right?

However the only way he was to survive this hellish ordeal was to believe so. Believe that he was being hunted by Switzerland's younger sister.

With no time to spare when Japan ran out of the house, he did not grab his katana. Leaving him defensless against a knife save for his martail arts skills he practiced with China. Speaking of which, he wondered how they were doing. He sincerly hopped they were alright.

"There you are!" A sick voice called out. Considerimg his options, Japan dove out of the way. He looked back to see a knife impale through the wall.

Without another thought, he ran for it. Onlu to be stopped by a figure who stood in his way. It walked agonizingly slow but Japan already knew that it was Leichtenstein.

Blood still dripping off her red dress, her shiny metal Swiss army knife. Her green eyes, blank with murderous intent. And Japan accepted his fate.

The metal was cold as it plunged into the depths of Japan's skull. It peirced right between the eyes, into his smart little brain.

Leichtenstein drew thew the blade upward and it exited out his head, disrupting his perfect black hair. Pity, the blood didn't show up well on the black locks.

She let Japan fell to the floor, blood cascading from his head as she left to find her next victim.

* * *

**I thought of including bits of brain and more detail but thats quite...Morbid. I don't know, should I for the next ones? Till then, See ya~!**


End file.
